Be Real
by Uncle Dan No Relation
Summary: Riley and Cindy are still pulling dumb stunts and getting in big trouble while Huey and Jazmine try and pin point there feelings for each other, but every love story has curve ball's. We'll just see how this one plays out
1. Introduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** the bold italics are the characters thoughts since I'm doing multiple POVs, a change in the POV will be represented by an underscore and a line or two of space simply because I don't wanna spoil anything by putting the name of the character every time the POV changes, also this is my first fanfic writing experience so far so take it easy on me please !!!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS

—

Intro

Riley Freeman's eyes shot open with an inhumane quickness as dread began to slowly sink into his mind.

 _Fuck what time is it_?

He turned to his seemingly useless alarm clock, to his dismay it read 10:32. He already knew Huey, his big brother as well as his ride was long gone to school by now.

 _Well fuck it, might as well just stay home half the day is gone already._

Riley was just about to turn over and resume his tranquil slumber until he heard the noisy racquet of someone scaling the stairs with intense speed. Abruptly his room door was flung open as if it were as light as a loose Walmart bag,

"BOY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING UP ON TIME !" Riley's grandfather lost himself in a deep rage and began whooping Riley's ass senselessly.

"AHHH, GRANDAD CHILL !" Riley screamed in pain as he received the vigorous ass whooping his grandfather was dishing out.

Grandad had fallen into a rhythm stricking Riley in between every word he spoke "NOW. TAKE. YO. UNGRATEFUL. ASS. TO. SCHOOL. BOY."

Riley scurried away quickly whimpering as he began to prepare for his short day of school, now listening his grandfather sitting downstairs in front of the T.V. ranting to himself about his ungrateful boys and to much stress

 _And I thought it was finna be a good day, that's tuff._

Riley made his way to the bathroom barley able to walk properly after his whooping determined to get into the shower so he could use up more time.

—

"Mr. Freeman, could you give us the answer to number six and explain how you got it please."

"X equals seventeen, so you have to plug that seventeen back into the original equation except instead of using X use seventeen, so the end answer would be forty-nine"

"Very good job Mr. Freeman, alright class go ahead and put up for today you have about ten minutes until the bell rings"

Huey quickly glanced back towards the back if the room, oblivious as the entire class began to put their belongings away thanking their lucky stars they didn't have a quiz like Mr. Vance the Algebra 2 teacher promised until he finally spotted her

Jazmine sat close to the back of the class carefully putting her supplies away neatly inside her Pink (the brand not the color) backpack.

Huey observed in child like fascination taking in her soft admirable features.

Jazmine, Huey's best friend since age ten had grown. Her body not yet fully developed had just the right amount of curves for a young woman of her age and many around the school said puberty had done her well. Her face objectively the same save for the loss of the extra baby fat and her hair worn in a single bun a top her head with sleeked down baby hairs instead of her old signature two puffball's.

I must've missed her when she came in. Huey had spent half of the period pondering on her whereabouts

DINGDINGDINGDING*

"Alright class you're free to go have a good evening" Mr. Vance said uselessly as half the class had already left the room and the other half was crowding the door to get out.

"Jazmine !" Huey had tried to get her attention prior to the bell so he could avoid this very situation but he had failed miserably as the piece of paper he threw bounced right off Jazmine's bun without her knowing

Eventually catching up he grabbed Jazmine's shoulders softly but firm enough for her to be started

"Ahhhh, Huey what's wrong with you !"

 _there's the cute whiny Jazmine I know, wait what ?_

"I was trying to get your attention earlier but you didn't notice, therefore making this entire conflict your fault."

 _Ugh, there he goes with his cute know-it-all attitude, wait what ?_

"Ohhhh, sorry I didn't realize"

"Well are we going home or what"

"Yeah, but what about Riley and Cindy ?" Huey had seemingly forgotten about his little brother and his 'best friend' he knew something more had to be going on they were literally always together.

"we'll get them on the way they should be waiting in the parking lot anyway"

—

 **AUTHORS NOTE :** Ok so I know this like really short and all but I just wanted to put something up to start tbh, I had already wrote most of this in early december but I just put it off for a long time cuz school been whooping my ass lately but imma start writing consistently now and also yall give me suggestions on how to improve my format or story ideas and lemme know if I have typos or incorrect grammar it would be very appreciated.


	2. Update

Authors Note : Ok y'all , its spring break and I'm really trying, so of you read the first chapter and you were waiting I'm sorry. But I'm gonna put the second chapter out before the end of this week I promise.


End file.
